Two More Lonely People
by Mrs. CrissAndColfer
Summary: Dois amigos descobrem que uma noite é o suficiente para mudar de forma drástica suas vidas. Fanfic CrissColfer MPREG, se não gosta não perca seu tempo lendo
1. Capítulo 1: S & M

_"- Will, quantas vezes vou ter que te dizer que eu e Darren não temos nada? Pelo amor de Deus, ele tem namorada e a única coisa que temos é uma amizade bem forte e uma relação numa série de televisão. Só numa série! Porra, quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer? Não acredito que você ainda continua com essa historinha! Quer saber? Eu vou pra minha casa porque não admito a sua falta de confiança em mim!"_

_"- E lá vem você com essa ladainha de que eu e Chris temos um caso escondido. Mia, já cansei de dizer que só somos amigos. Nada mais. Sim, somos amigos muito íntimos mas é por conta dos personagens e eu francamente não acredito que você vai ter ciúmes de Kurt e Blaine. Por Deus, cansei disso. Eu vou pra casa!"_

E assim, Darren e Chris discutiram mais uma vez com seus respectivos namorados (as). O grande motivo, e o de sempre praticamente, era a relação entre os dois atores. Por conta da relação amorosa entre seus personagens em glee, os homens tem uma amizade sólida e íntima. Eles logo se tornaram amigos quando se conheceram, isso era uma verdade, mas aquilo tinha que se manter para que em cena, tudo fique mais natural. Além disso, a torcida dos fãs deles para que a dupla ficasse junta na vida real complicava ainda mais a situação.

Chris chegou em seu apartamento extremamente irritado e foi direto para o banheiro tomar um banho frio. O ator realmente detestava brigar com seu namorado mas dessa vez, Will estava sendo um idiota.

Darren por sua vez, não foi para casa como tinha dito a Mia. Na verdade, ele parou numa loja de conveniência e comprou bebidas e petiscos, e logo após se dirigiu para casa de um amigo que sempre o ajudava quando o moreno brigava com a namorada.

O castanho estava saindo do banho quando ouviu a campainha. Chris pensou rapidamente que fosse Will querendo pedir perdão, então ele vestiu um roupão e caminhou até a entrada da casa. Quando ele abriu a porta veio a surpresa: era Darren segurando sacolas do Wal-Mart.

- Darren? O que você faz aqui? - perguntou confuso Chris

- Uhm, eu meio que briguei com a Mia e queria uma companhia para noite. Está ocupado hoje? - perguntou um pouco envergonhado Darren

- Não. Bem eu estava, mas não estou mais. - esclareceu o castanho

- Então eu vou embora porque você está cancelando algo por causa de mim e... - falou o moreno dando meia volta, mas foi interrompido pela mão de Chris em seu ombro que fez o mais velho se virar para o amigo

- Para com esse melodrama Darren! Eu não deixei de estar ocupado por você, na verdade, eu estava na casa de Will mas voltei mais cedo. Foi por isso. - explicou - Agora entre. - disse abrindo passagem para o amigo que entrou na casa. - Olha Darren, eu vou lá no meu quarto me vestir como gente então fique a vontade. Guarda essas coisas lá na cozinha e afins. Volto já. - falou fechando a porta e caminhando para seu quarto

Chris foi rapidamente no quarto e vestiu uma cueca box preta, uma camisa branca com o emblema do Super-Homem e uma calça de moletom cinza. O rapaz voltou para sala onde encontrou Darren sentado no chão bebendo cerveja direto na garrafa, comendo alguns petiscos que estavam num pote em cima da mesa de centro.

- Vejo que você já está a vontade não é? Está até descalço. - comentou o castanho

- Mas é claro, não foi você mesmo que disse pra eu ficar a vontade. Só obedeci o dono da casa. - respondeu sorrindo Darren

- Idiota.

- Mas você me ama. - falou num tom de brincadeira

- Não, eu não amo. Você é uma criança grande e eu detesto infantilidade. - retrucou entrando na brincadeira

- Confessa Christopher Paul Colfer, você adora a minha infantilidade. Confessa que é puro charme. - provoca

- Nunca acontecerá Darren Everett Criss. Nunca. - respondeu

- Nunca diga nunca Chris Colfer. - brincou

- Ah não. Essa frase de novo não! Você sabe qual foi a reação que aconteceu depois que uma certa pessoa disse isso. - protestou num tom de irritação

- Eu sei, eu sei. Vai lá pegar uma coca-diet na geladeira e junte-se a mim. - convidou Darren

- Você trouxe a minha coca-diet? - perguntou Chris surpreso

- Mas é claro, eu tinha que trazer algo para subornar a minha estadia aqui. - brincou, fazendo o castanho sorrir

- Ok, ok. Sua tentativa de suborno foi concluída com sucesso. Já volto. - falou Chris indo a cozinha

O castanho pegou uma das latas que estava no freezer e um copo de vidro que estava no armário, e voltou para a sala.

- Sente-se aqui e venha ouvir meu drama. - falou Darren batendo no chão, pedindo para o que o amigo se sentar ao seu lado

- Uhm ok. - falou enquanto sentava no lugar pedido - Qual foi a da Mia dessa vez?

- Bem, ela discutiu comigo por causa de você. - começou a dizer

- Por causa de mim? - perguntou confuso, interrompendo o amigo - O que eu fiz pra ela querer brigar?

- Ela começou com a mesma historinha de sempre, falando que nós dois somos muito íntimos e insinuou que eu e você temos um caso. - explicou - E sério, esses ciúmes sem sentido me irrita. Por que ela implica com a nossa amizade Chris? Eu posso ser amigo de todo mundo, menos de você. Por que isso? - pergunta inconformado

- Porque eu tenho que te beijar no nosso trabalho e fingir que somos namorados? - perguntou o castanho

- Exatamente Chris, é o nosso trabalho. Não entendo esse ciúmes. - falou frustrado - E olha, é de grande importância que nós sejamos amigos por conta do trabalho.

- Então você só é meu amigo por causa do trabalho Dare? Estou decepcionado contigo. - falou num tom triste

- Você me entendeu Chris. Eu amo sua amizade demais mas vamos concordar que ela é importante para Kurt e Blaine. Imagine que você tenha que beijar um cara que odeia. Não deve ser legal. - explicou depois de beber um gole de sua cerveja

- Eu entendo seu ponto de vista e sim, odiaria ter que beijar um cara que odeio. - concordou - Olha, ainda assim esse ciúmes é totalmente desnecessário. Nossa relação é apenas amizade forte e, nossos beijos e afins são por conta do trabalho, nada demais. - concluiu

- Amem. - concordou o moreno sorrindo - Mia é muito paranoica, detesto isso nela. - reclamou

- Acho que não ela não é a única paranoica da história. - comentou o castanho

- Não é? - perguntou confuso

- Não, não é. Will é outro que acha que nós dois aqui temos um caso. Lembra que quando você chegou eu disse que estava na casa do Will mas acabei chegando mais cedo que esperava? - perguntou o castanho recebendo um aceno positivo como resposta - A explicação pra isso é que eu e Will brigamos por causa de você, sob os mesmos argumentos de Mia. Ele sismou que nós temos um caso. - explicou

- Então Chris Colfer, nós estamos no mesmo barco e pela primeira vez ao mesmo tempo. Vamos brindar a isso! - anunciou levando sua garrafa de cerveja

- Espere! Você trouxe quantas garrafas de cerveja? - perguntou o castanho

- Umas 15? Não lembro. - respondeu o moreno - Por que está perguntando?

- Porque nós vamos precisar de mais. - falou começando a se levantar o castanho

- Você quer dizer que vai me acompanhar na cerveja? - perguntou surpreso

- Sim, eu vou. Posso saber qual é o motivo da surpresa? - questionou o castanho já de pé - Essa não será a primeira vez e nem a última vez que vou beber. E aliás, você se lembra muito bem que na minha festa de aniversário eu bebi e muito. - lembrou Chris

- Como vou esquecer de um certo super herói bêbado dançando S&M da Rihanna em cima de uma mesa. Sério Chris, foi uma das coisas mais sexys que já vi em toda minha vida. - comentou o moreno com um sorriso cínico

- Queria ver a cara da Mia ao ouvir o que você disse. - retrucou

- Eu posso ser muitas coisas, mas cego eu não sou. Então o que eu vi naquele dia foi muito sexy Chris, e dou graças a Deus que a Mia estava em Chicago naquele dia porque eu não saberia explicar porque eu estava um pouco excitado naquele momento. - explicou Darren deixando o outro homem boquiaberto - Que foi?

- É que. Uau. - falou meio sem jeito - Você nunca me disse isso antes. - falou surpreso o castanho

- Eu sei, é que eu simplesmente nunca encontrei um momento oportuno pra contar isso. - confessou dando de ombros

- Uhm ok, então agora é um momento oportuno pra dizer isso? - perguntou recebendo um aceno positivo do amigo - E-eu vou buscar uma cerveja, espere por mim para brindarmos. - falou antes de caminhar até a cozinha

O castanho rapidamente caminha até a cozinha, abre a geladeira, pega a cerveja, fecha o refrigerador e volta para a sala.

- Yay, Chris Colfer bebendo cerveja! Deixa que eu abro. - ofereceu ajuda

- Eu detesto cerveja. - falou entregando a garrafa para o amigo - Mas hoje abrirei uma exceção porque quero esquecer por uma noite meus problemas amorosos.

- É assim que se fala. - falou enquanto abria a garrafa do castanho. - Aqui está. - entrega a cerveja - Vamos brindar, a essa noite sem namorados ou namoradas enchendo nosso saco. - anunciou levantando sua garrafa de cerveja

- Essa noite sem namorados ou namoradas enchendo nosso saco. - repetiu levantando a sua garrafa, batendo-a com a do amigo

* * *

E a noite dos dois amigos finalmente começa. Os dois homens conversavam animadamente, lembrando de acontecimentos de seus respectivos passados e sobre coisas que ocorreram nos sets de glee. E tudo isso regado de bastante cerveja.

Quando as cervejas terminaram, Chris convenceu Darren a trocar as bebidas e passarem a tomar vinhos que tinham na pequena adega da residência do castanho, sob o argumento de que a loja de conveniência 24 horas ficava muito longe e dirigir até lá seria um risco para ambos por já estarem bêbados.

A noite se prolongou e por conta da bebida, eles estavam bem a vontade.

- Sério Darren, você não podia estar falando sério quando disse que ficou excitado ao me ver dançando S&M. - comentou o castanho

- Juro que eu não estava mentindo. Sem brincadeira. Olha, se você dançasse S&M agora na minha frente é praticamente certo que eu ficaria excitado. - insistiu Darren

- Verdade? - questionou, recebendo um aceno positivo como resposta - Ok, vamos tirar a prova. - falou se levantando e pegando seu celular que estava em cima da mesa de centro

- O que você vai fazer Chris Colfer? - questionou curioso o moreno

- Vou fazer uma sessão de dança particular, só para ver se você não está mentindo para mim. - disse Chris mexendo no seu iPhone a fim de escolher a canção certa - Senta no sofá e aproveite o show. - disse num tom sexy

Darren sentou rapidamente no sofá, deixando sua taça de vinho na mesa que estava no lado enquanto Chris escolhia a canção. Instantes após, a voz da Rihanna começou a invadir a sala e o castanho colocou seu aparelho na mesma mesa que o moreno colocou a taça de vinho.

_Na na na na  
Come on  
Na na na na  
Come on  
Na na na na na  
Come on  
Na na na na  
Come on, come on, come on  
Na na na na  
Come on  
Na na na na  
Come on  
Na na na na na  
Come on  
Na na na na  
Come on, come on, come on  
Na na na na_

Chris começa a dançar, mexendo seus quadris de forma sensual no ritmo da canção além de cantar junto com a Rihanna. Darren observa o amigo de forma atenta.

_Feels so good being bad (Oh oh oh oh oh)  
There's no way I'm turning back (Oh oh oh oh oh)  
Now the pain is my pleasure cause nothing could measure (Oh oh oh oh oh)_

O castanho continua a dança e o canto só que ainda mais animado e com sensualidade. Darren assiste aquilo boquiaberto, gostando muito do que estava vendo.

_Love is great, love is fine (Oh oh oh oh oh)  
Out the box, outta line (Oh oh oh oh oh)  
The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more (Oh oh oh oh oh)_

_Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it  
Sticks and stones may break my bones  
But chains and whips excite me_

Darren começa sentir seu pau latejar debaixo das suas roupas enquanto Chris continua ainda mais ousado em seus passos de dança.

_Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it  
Sticks and stones may break my bones  
But chains and whips excite me_

_Na na na na  
Come on, come on, come on  
I like it-like it  
Come on, come on, come on  
I like it-like it  
Come on, come on, come on  
I like it-like it (Na na na)  
Come on, come on, come on  
I like it-like it_

Chris leva suas mãos em sua camisa a fim de tirá-la.

- Ei, striptease é golpe baixo. - protestou Darren

- Cala boca e continue apreciando o show. - respondeu piscando o olho para o amigo

O castanho enfim fica sem camisa e Darren estava praticamente babando no porte físico do escritor.

_Love is great, love is fine (Oh oh oh oh oh)  
Out the box, outta line (Oh oh oh oh oh)  
The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more (Oh oh oh oh oh)_

Chris sorri desleixadamente quando percebe a protuberância na calça de Darren e continua a cantar e dançar.

_Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it  
Sticks and stones may break my bones  
But chains and whips excite me_

O castanho se aproxima do amigo sem parar de dançar e cantar. Chris pega as mãos de Darren levando-as para seu próprio corpo e fazendo elas passarem por toda a extensão do abdomen nu do escritor. O moreno observa toda a ação com os olhos arregalados e a cada toque, ondas de prazer invadiam seu corpo e iam direto para seu pênis.

_Na na na na  
Come on, come on, come on  
I like it-like it  
Come on, come on, come on  
I like it-like it (Na na na)  
Come on, come on, come on  
I like it-like it  
Come on, come on, come on  
I like it-like it_

_S-S-S and M-M-M  
S-S-S and M-M-M_

Chris então solta a mão de Darren e senta no colo do amigo, que fica surpreso com o gesto. Intuitivamente, o moreno coloca suas mãos na cintura do outro rapaz que começa a sussurrar sensualmente em seu ouvido os próximos versos da canção.

_Oh, I love the feeling you bring to me, oh you turn me on  
That's exactly what I've been yearning for, give it to me strong  
And meet me in my boudoir, make my body say ah ah ah  
I like it-like it_

Darren então resolve devolver o gesto e começa a cantar no ouvido de Chris os próximos versos da canção.

_Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it  
Sticks and stones may break my bones  
But chains and whips excite me_

Chris esta agora em completo êxtase. O choque das ereções dos dois homens, sim agora o castanho também está excitado, fazia o dois gemerem alto enquanto cantavam a canção.

_Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it  
Sticks and stones may break my bones  
But chains and whips excite me  
Na na na na Come on, come on_

O clima no ambiente é de puro tesão. Para a surpresa dos dois homens, eles estavam sentindo uma espécie de desejo um pelo outro.

_Na na na na  
Come on, come on, come on  
I like it-like it  
Come on, come on, come on  
I like it-like it  
Come on, come on, come on  
I like it-like it (Na na na)  
Come on, come on, come on  
I like it-like it_

_S-S-S and M-M-M  
S-S-S and M-M-M  
S-S-S and M-M-M  
S-S-S and M-M-M_

A música termina e a sala fica em silêncio, exceto pelas respirações irregulares dos dois homens. Eles estão recuperando aos poucos o fôlego. Aquilo tudo foi interessante... Excitante para dizer a verdade. Darren nunca testemunhou uma cena tão sexy em toda a sua vida enquanto Chris nunca se sentiu tão a vontade antes para fazer tal feito. O castanho ainda estava no colo do moreno que resolveu interromper o silêncio.

- Uau. - murmurou Darren ainda meio em transe - Isso foi incrível.

- Quando você disse que ficava excitado em me ver dançando S&M, você não estava de brincadeira. - comentou Chris

- Eu disse que era sério. - respondeu - E para dizer a verdade, o que acabei de presenciar foi a coisa mais sexy que já vi em toda a minha vida. - confessou sinceramente

Chris olhou para o amigo com os olhos arregalados, mostrando clara surpresa. Essa era primeira vez que alguém, intimamente, falou que o castanho era sexy. Nem mesmo Will tinha dito tal coisa. Aquilo com certeza significava alguma coisa.

Darren por sua vez, estava ainda tentando absorver o que havia acontecido mas seus pensamentos o levavam para a seguinte conclusão: em nenhum de seus relacionamentos algo de tamanha sensualidade e intimidade tinha ocorrido. Aquilo significava alguma coisa.

Quase que simultaneamente então, os dois homens chocaram os seus lábios um com outro. Bem, aquela com certeza não foi a primeira que os atores tinham trocado tal gesto, eles já se beijaram centenas vezes na frente das câmeras e nem seria a última já que glee ainda ia durar por mais 1 ano. Porém, essa vez era diferente: eles estavam sozinhos e agindo sob nenhuma ordem de um diretor. Ali eram Darren e Chris, apenas seguindo seus instintos e desejos.

O beijo era frenético e quem estava no comando era Chris. As mãos do castanho deslizavam pelos cabelos cacheados do moreno, puxando os fios com força, fazendo o outro homem gemer nos lábios do escritor. Em certos momentos, Colfer colocava suas mãos também no pescoço a fim de explorar melhor o beijo. Sua língua invadia a boca do Starkid e a explorava sem o menor pudor. A cada gemido que a co-estrela soltava, Chris se sentia ainda mais excitado e com mais vontade de continuar aquilo.

Darren estava se sentindo dominado por Chris Colfer. No bom sentido, é claro. Os braços do compositor envolviam o homem mais novo a fim de deixar seus corpos mais próximos o possível. O atrito de suas ereções faziam ambos gemerem alto e murmurarem coisas aleatórias. Quando o castanho interrompe o beijo a fim de recuperar oxigênio, o moreno geme em frustração. Só que logo em seguida, os lábios quentes de Colfer começaram a explorar a mandíbula do ancião.

Os lábios extremamente vermelhos de Chris eram curiosos e queria mapear toda a extensão da mandíbula chegando até o pescoço. Darren instintivamente jogou sua cabeça para facilitar a exploração do amigo. O moreno praticamente enlouqueceu quando Colfer deu uma lambida no seu pomo de Adão, fazendo uma espécie de caminho até a boca.

- Oh Chris, foda-se. - murmurou com a voz grossa Darren, antes dos lábios de Chris se juntarem aos dele

E assim os dois estavam se beijando novamente com ainda mais fervor. Porém dessa vez, as mãos do Chris estavam localizavam na borda da camiseta de Darren, que rapidamente entendeu o recado. O moreno então interrompeu o beijo, e levantou os braços para que o mais novo tirasse a camisa. Colfer assim que tirou a peça de roupa, ele a jogou no chão de forma desleixada e logo teve total atenção no homem que estava a sua frente.

Aquela não era a primeira e nem seria a última vez que ele veria Darren Criss sem camisa. Porém a situação agora era diferente: ele estava vendo um Darren suado e gemendo várias vezes "Oh Chris foda-se", além de é claro, com uma ereção debaixo das calças. O subconsciente do mais novo estava gritando porque o moreno estava assim por conta do fato de que ele, Chris Colfer, era totalmente sexy.

- Porra Darren, você é tão gostoso. - murmurou com uma voz que saía rouca, próximo a boca de Darren, enquanto passava suas mãos pelo peitoral do amigo - Eu sempre achei isso, mas nunca te falei. - confessou

- Por que você está falando isso agora? - perguntou surpreso Darren

- Porque finalmente achei um momento oportuno. - respondeu sorrindo maliciosamente

- Uhmm entendi. - sorriu o moreno antes de beijar o amigo

O beijo agora é mais calmo e lento. As bocas dos dois homens se moviam em sincronia perfeita num ritmo constante. Chris após um tempo interrompe o beijo, respirando de forma irregular.

- Uhm... Seria bom se nós deitássemos. - sugeriu o castanho enquanto recuperava o fôlego

- Com certeza. - concordou o moreno

Chris então se levanta para que Darren se deite no sofá. Assim que o moreno se acomodou, o escritor rapidamente subiu em cima do amigo, ficando de quatro. O castanho assim beija novamente o amigo. Agora o beijo é bastante desesperado e cheio de fervor. Colfer tinha suas mãos no pescoço de Criss, que deslizava suas mãos pelas costas pálidas do amigo chegando até a bunda, onde o moreno deu uma apertada forte fazendo o outro gemer.

O castanho então interrompe o beijo e começa a espalhar beijos molhados pela mandíbula, depois no pescoço e depois no peitoral do moreno, dando atenção especial nos mamilos. Chris passa a língua no mamilo direito e logo após no esquerdo, fazendo Darren gemer alto. O escritor volta a espalhar beijos por toda a extensão do abdômen semi definido do compositor. Ao chegar próximo ao umbigo, Chris percebe a agitação de Darren mostrando claramente que ali era um ponto sensível. O castanho então deu um chupão ali, deixando sua marca registrada.

Chris chega no cós da calça que deixa bastante aparente o pau duro de Darren. O castanho sorri de forma maliciosa antes de levar sua boca no pênis protegido pela calça, passando sua língua de forma provocadora.

- Aaah Chris porra! - gemeu alto Darren - Foda-se... Melhor, me foda. Agora! - implorou - Por favor, eu quero seu pau na minha bunda...

"Uau, Darren é quase um ator pornô" Pensou Chris se afastando para olhar finalmente para Darren.

- Vo-você tem certeza? - gaguejou um pouco Chris

- Oh céus, sim. Nunca tive tanta certeza em toda a minha vida. - disse antes de levar uma de suas mãos nas bochechas - A não ser que você não queira.

- Não, eu quero. Só queria saber se você está falando sério. - respondeu antes de inclinar dando um beijo rápido nos lábios do amigo - Eu vou no quarto buscar camisinhas e o lubrificante. - avisa começando a se levantar.

- Não. - protestou Darren, impedindo o amigo de se afastar - Não precisa disso.

- Mas Dare, eu não quero te machucar e fazer isso sem camisinha é, sei lá, meio arriscado. - avisou o castanho

- Olha Chris, eu estou limpo e sei que você está também. Certo? - questionou recebendo um aceno positivo como resposta - E eu aguento a dor, pode ficar tranquilo. - sugeriu

- Ok. - respondeu antes de ser beijado por Darren

Os dois homens voltam a se beijar de forma faminta e desajeitada. Chris está deitado em cima de Darren, que envolveu suas pernas na cintura do mais alto a fim de deixar os corpos mais próximos. O choque de suas ereções faziam ambos gemerem entre os beijos. Os dois se afastam por um momento a fim de recuperar oxigênio, porém ainda estão bem próximos.

- Acho que nós deveríamos tirar nossas roupas? - sugeriu Darren

- Devo concordar. - respondeu Chris

Chris fica de quatro em cima de Darren e começa a desabotoar a calça do amigo. Rapidamente, com a ajuda do moreno, Colfer tira a calça revelando a cueca box cinza que mostrava a enorme ereção do ancião. Logo em seguida, uma cueca é jogada no chão e um homem estava pelado. A visão de Darren Criss deitado na sua frente, nu, com o pau duro e da boca saindo palavras que imploravam para fodê-lo, era algo que Chris Colfer nunca ia imaginar ver na vida. Aquilo tudo era muito excitante. O escritor olhou para toda a extensão do corpo daquele homem até chegar no rosto. Darren tinha seus lábios vermelhos, sua bochechas estavam coradas, seus olhos estavam arregalados em expectativa e seu cabelo cacheado estava uma bagunça. Chris se via hipnotizado com tamanha beleza do amigo e a primeira coisa que ele pensou foi beijá-lo.

Um beijo que se iniciou de maneira calma, rapidamente se tornou algo mais desesperado. Darren em meio disso estava tentando desabotoar a calça do amigo, mas não estava obtendo sucesso. Felizmente Chris percebeu as intenções do moreno.

- Você quer que eu tire a calça não é? - sussurrou Chris no ouvido de Darren, depois de interromper o beijo.

O castanho porém recebeu um rosnado como resposta. O castanho sentou sob a cintura do amigo, que começou a desabotoar a calça do castanho. Darren, ao invés de ajudar Chris a tirar peça, levou uma de suas mãos de baixo da cueca de coloração preta e começou a masturbar o castanho. O toque dos dedos calejados do compositor estava fazendo o escritor gemer alto.

- Porra Darren. - diz num gemido - Isso é tão bom, continue. Oh Deus, isso! - pede

Darren continua, mas com mais rapidez, levando Chris a loucura.

- Dare... Oh céus. Foda-se - gemeu - D-deixa eu tirar a calça logo. Fica... Melhor. - pediu quase sem fôlego.

Darren assentiu e tirou suas mãos de dentro da cueca do Chris, que se levantou rapidamente para tirar sua calça e cueca. Em seguida, o castanho senta no colo novamente do ancião, que observa atentamente o corpo do amigo recém nu. O moreno estava babando por aquele homem sexy como o inferno que estava em cima de si. Sim, Darren sempre achou Chris Colfer uma pessoa sexy mas vê-lo nu e daquele jeito mais selvagem mudava a coisa totalmente de figura.

Os dois voltaram a se beijar novamente. O beijo era desesperado, desajeitado e faminto. O choque de suas ereções estava deixando a situação mais quente. Chris interrompe o beijo e começa a beijar o pescoço do amigo.

- Eu quero que você me foda. Agora! Por favor. - implorou num sussurro sem fôlego

Chris instantaneamente para o que estava fazendo e se vira para olhar diretamente nos olhos cor de amêndoas de Darren.

- Tem certeza? - questionou Chris

- Eu não disse que eu tinha certeza? - falou um pouco impaciente - Vamos lá Chris. Apenas faça.

- Ok. - Chris leva dois de seus dedos até a boca de Darren.-Chupe-os para mim.

O moreno então começa a lamber os dedos do castanho um por um, fazendo o escritor lamber os seus lábios de forma inconsciente. A maneira que o ancião desliza sua língua pelos dedos longos do mais alto estava levando Colfer à loucura.

Chris retira seus dedos da boca de Darren descendo diretamente por entre as pernas do mesmo, começando a passar seu dedo em volta do buraco do moreno.

- Pronto?

- Oh céus, sim! - gemeu o ancião

Chris então vagarosamente enfia o primeiro dedo na entrada de Darren, que geme de dor e surpresa com a intrusão.

- Oh desculpe. Eu te machuquei. - disse preocupado prestes a tirar o dedo

- Não, não. Está tudo bem. Apenas doeu por um momento, mas a sensação é ótima. - garantiu o moreno - Continue, por favor.

- Ok. - responde mais aliviado Chris

Com a garantia de Darren, Chris continua enfiando seu dedo no buraco do moreno. Logo em seguida ele começa fazer um movimento lento de vai e vem com o dedo, fazendo o compositor gemer a cada choque em sua próstata. Com a resposta positiva do amigo, Colfer acelera o ritmo fazendo Criss gemer alto.

- Aah porra Chris, eu quero mais. - falava entre os gemidos - Por-por favor. Oh.

A pedido do moreno, Colfer enfia o segundo dedo rapidamente fazendo o outro gemer alto. Quando os dois dedos começam a deslizar no movimento "vai e vem", Darren enlouquece de tesão. Para Chris ver seu amigo molhado de suor gemendo seu nome, a sensação sentida era de total êxtase.

Rapidamente Darren implorava pelo terceiro dedo e assim Chris o fez. E assim como das vezes anteriores, o castanho começou a movimentar lentamente e em seguida ia acelerando. Darren nem sabia mais o que era pensar naquele momento e estava sentindo que ia gozar em instantes.

- Chriiis, eu es-estou prestes a vir e vo-você ainda nem... - tentou dizer sem fôlego.

- Entendi. - interrompe a sentença do moreno, e tirando os dedos.

No momento em que Chris tirou seus dedos de dentro de Darren, o moreno sentiu um vazio fazendo-o gemer em protesto. A reação do compositor fez Colfer rir.

- Ansioso? - questionou o castanho.

- Não imagina o quanto. – respondeu.

- Pronto para isso? - pergunta mais uma vez.

- Porra, sim.

Chris posiciona seu pau duro na entrada de Darren e começa a enfiar com cuidado. O moreno mordia os lábios para não gritar de dor, pois sabia que o castanho ia ameaçar interromper aquilo. O escritor olha por um momento para o outro homem para verificar se estava tudo bem. Criss acenou para o amigo continuar e assim ele o fez.

Quando o pau de Chris encosta na próstata de Darren, o moreno não consegue evitar o gemido alto. O castanho então começa a fazer o movimento de vai e vem só que de forma mais lenta para acostumar o outro homem. Naquela sala só se podia ouvir os gemidos e as palavras sem sentido dos dois homens, que faziam eco no ambiente parcialmente vazio.

- Aah Chris. Mais rápido, por favor. - implorou o moreno

Chris obedeceu ao pedido do amigo e se movimenta mais rápido. Os gemidos e os palavrões de Darren ecoavam como uma música para Chris. Uma música boa e totalmente sexy.

- Oh-ah porra Darren. Você é sexy pra caralho. - sussurrava entre gemidos Chris.

- Chris, porra, estou tão perto. - afirmou em seguida sem fôlego.

- Eu também, vamos juntos baby. - disse o castanho antes de dar um beijo casto no Darren.

Após o beijo que dura por alguns instantes, Chris volta a se movimentar só que ainda com mais intensidade. Os gemidos agora eram mais frequentes e muito mais altos. A qualquer momento os dois chegariam ao ápice.

- E-eu vou...Aaaaah. - gritou alto Darren

E assim, o moreno foi o primeiro a chegar ao orgasmo. O sêmem de Darren estava esparramado pelo seu estômago e o homem estava sem fôlego.

- Ooh céus Dare, eu vou... Aaah. - gemeu alto agora Chris

Chris instantes depois chegou também ao seu orgasmo. O líquido branco estava dentro do buraco do moreno.

Assim, Chris caiu exausto sobre Darren. Os dois homens respiravam com dificuldade e tentavam recuperar o fôlego. Aquela experiência foi extremamente prazerosa para ambos, literalmente. E como qualquer ação que dá prazer, eles estavam cansados porém satisfeitos.

Darren olhou para Chris e viu mais uma vez o quanto o castanho era lindo. E naquela situação, ele estava ainda mais. Seus lábios extremamente vermelhos, sua bochecha muito corada, seus olhos azuis olhando para o nada graças a névoa pós-orgasmo e seus cabelos bagunçados... Realmente era uma bela visão.

O castanho percebeu que Darren estava o olhando, e nisso, Chris se sentiu hipnotizado com o estado do amigo. O moreno estava com seus olhos castanhos muito escuros que o normal, suas bochechas estavam rosadas, seu cabelo cacheado estava totalmente bagunçado e em sua boca avermelhada estampava-se um belo sorriso, sorriso aquele que poderia iluminar uma sala inteira. O castanho apenas sorriu de volta.

Chris reúne forças e tira seu pau agora mole de dentro de Darren. Logo após isso, o castanho deita-se abraçado no moreno, que envolve seus braços na cintura do mais novo. Os dois se olham novamente e se beijam. Esse beijo porém é preguiçoso e calmo, se comparar os outros que eles deram naquela noite. Depois pouco mais de 5 minutos, eles se afastam e olham para o teto, começando a pensar em tudo que aconteceu.

Porém o cansaço os vence e ambos rapidamente adormecem com seus corpos entrelaçados. Aquela noite foi algo mágico para eles porém aquilo iria trazer consequências ruins tanto para Darren quanto para Chris. Os dois eram comprometidos e por conta de brigas com seus respectivos namorados, acabaram transando. E pior, o motivo da briga de ambos era possibilidade de um possível affair entre os atores que não existia até essa noite.

Darren e Chris acharam melhor não pensar em nada agora porque naquelas condições não havia menor chance. E aliás, pra que resolver um problema hoje, quando se pode resolvê-lo amanhã?


	2. Capítulo 2: Wait! Pregnant?

A manhã de domingo chega em Los Angeles, e o sol anunciava um belo dia na grande cidade. Na residência de Colfer, o "dia" começou um pouco tarde, mais precisamente já no horário de almoço. A noite de sexo deixou Darren e Chris cansados, fazendo eles acordarem mais tarde que o habitual.

Chris foi o primeiro a acordar. O castanho abriu seus olhos e rapidamente os fechou, por conta da claridade que invadia sua sala. Ele ficou de olhos fechados por alguns instantes, até que ele sentiu que ele não estava deitado sozinho. Foi então que ele abriu novamente seus olhos azuis e viu Darren dormindo do seu lado. De repente um flashback dos acontecimentos daquela noite passou na sua mente: ele e Darren transaram. O castanho entrou em pânico.

_Oh não. Eu não devia ter feito isso. Onde eu estava na cabeça? Eu bebi, fiz um striptease para Darren e acabei fazendo sexo quase que selvagem no sofá da minha sala. _

O castanho de forma ligeira tentou sair de cima do amigo, mas acabou caindo no chão durante o processo. O som produzido pela queda fez Darren acordar assustado. O ancião percebeu rapidamente que não estava em sua casa e que não vestia nenhuma roupa. Ele então se deu conta do que havia acontecido e olhou para o chão, onde Chris estava sentado olhando de forma arregalada e totalmente nu.

- Oh não. - murmurou em realização - O que nós fizemos?

- Ah que ótimo. Eu faço sexo com meu amigo e ele nem se lembra. - respondeu irritado se levantando

- Mas é claro que eu lembro Chris! - gritou o moreno - Eu lembro do que fizemos. Mesmo estando bêbado no momento, cada segundo dessa noite passa pela minha mente.

- Ok, desculpa. - levantou as mãos em derrota - Eu estou nervoso demais ok? Eu simplesmente trai o meu namorado. E pior, com o cara cujo ele sempre desconfiou que eu tinha um caso. - fala com raiva e bem alto

- Dá para parar de gritar comigo Chris? Você sabe muito bem que nós dois estamos no mesmo barco já que eu tenho uma namorada que acha que tenho um caso com o meu colega de trabalho. Já perdi as contas de quantas vezes eu neguei isso e olha que engraçado, isso acabou acontecendo. - retrucou irritado

Um silêncio tenso se estabelece no local. Darren senta no sofá e tenta evita olhar para Chris, que observa um pouco culpado o amigo. O castanho sabia que ele não devia gritar com o moreno já que os dois são culpados na história.

O mais novo então senta do lado do outro homem que olhava para um ponto fixo. O silêncio é interrompido por Chris.

- Desculpe-me. - murmurou Chris - Você está certo, eu não deveria gritar já que nós dois estamos errados na história.

- Está tudo bem Chris. Você, assim como eu, está nervoso com essa situação. - falou o moreno

- O que nós faremos agora Darren? - perguntou derrotado o castanho

- Esquecer? - respondeu fazendo outra pergunta

- Então é isso. Vamos continuar a vida como se nada tivesse acontecido? - questionou

- Se estiver tudo bem pra você, sim. - responde - Olha, o que fizemos foi um acidente e nós estávamos bêbados. Não significa nada, certo?

- Claro. - falou rapidamente - Ah e não vamos contar sobre isso para ninguém ok? Ninguém mesmo. - pediu o escritor

- Aham, esse será nosso segredo. - concordou o compositor - Uhm Chris, eu posso tomar banho? Você sabe, nós é... fizemos aquilo e dormimos logo em seguida e...

- Entendi, entendi. - interrompeu o outro rapidamente - Você pode tomar banho sim, e eu te emprestarei algumas roupas minhas. Fique a vontade, você sabe onde fica o banheiro.

* * *

A segunda-feira chegou dando início a mais uma semana de gravações de glee nos estúdios da Paramount. Darren e Chris saíram de suas respectivas casas com o mesmo objetivo em mente: evitar o homem com quem fez sexo no final de semana passado.

A manhã que sucedeu a noite de sexo foi de poucas palavras trocadas pelos dois homens. Depois que Darren tomou banho, ele vestiu algumas das roupas de Chris e foi embora. O moreno chegou em sua casa e por mais que quisesse esquecer, flashs da noite que passou com o seu colega de elenco passavam por sua mente. O compositor até tentou se distrair vendo um programa qualquer na televisão mas as lembranças assombravam seus pensamentos com total intensidade. Enquanto isso, o castanho limpava a bagunça deixada na sua sala e assim como Darren, não conseguia tirar de sua mente os acontecimentos da noite passada. Além disso, o sentimento de culpa atingia ambos toda a vez que pensavam na transa bêbada que tiveram. Eles traíram seus namorados, que sempre desconfiavam da amizade forte que os dois amigos tem. Ao invés de provar que eles são apenas amigos, os dois acabaram fazendo sexo quente e cheio de desejo. Chris e Darren não queriam admitir isso mas eles nunca testemunharam algo tão forte em seus respectivos namoros.

O plano de evitar qualquer contato com o amigo estava dando certo. Felizmente, Kurt estava em Nova York enquanto Blaine ainda estava em Ohio, o que significava que os atores não teriam cenas para gravar juntos. Isso até o episódio "Moving Out" começar a ser gravado na semana seguinte. Nesse episódio, os noivos da série iam estar em Nova York e teriam algumas cenas juntos.

Era terça-feira daquela semana seguinte quando eles finalmente se encontraram adequadamente desde aquela noite. Darren e Chris iam gravar uma cena Klaine no quarto de Kurt. O castanho foi o primeiro a chegar no set e quando percebeu que o amigo não tinha chegado, ele pegou o seu script para dar revisar o texto. Alguns minutos o moreno surgiu no lugar, vestindo seu figurino de Blaine. O ancião sentou na sua cadeira, que estava bem do lado do outro.

- Oi Chris. - cumprimentou

- Oi Darren. - respondeu - Tudo bem com você?

- Sim, e com você?

- O mesmo.

A conversa entre os dois homens não passou disso. Antes que eles pudessem trocar mais palavras, o diretor chamou os atores para ensaiar a cena. Infelizmente, aquela noite tinha conseguido mudar a amizade de Chris e Darren de forma monstruosa e eles perceberam rapidamente esse fato.

Tal fato deixava os atores tristes e os mesmos estavam dispostos a mudar aquilo. No fim das gravações daquele dia, os dois se reuniram no trailer de Chris para conversarem sobre tudo.

Chris e Darren sentaram no sofá frente a frente e um silêncio um pouco tenso se estabeleceu no lugar.

- Dar... - começou a dizer o castanho

- E-eu... - disse ao mesmo tempo Darren

Os dois riram nervosamente.

- Pode falar primeiro Chris. - afirmou o Darren

- Ok. Darren, não sei se você percebeu, mas a nossa amizade mudou bastante desde... Bem, você sabe. - começou a dizer - E eu sinto muito sua falta. A gente se falava todo dia por mensagens, telefone e agora nem fazemos mais isso. E hoje? Nós sempre nos divertimos gravando cenas Klaine e hoje fizemos tudo de forma séria. Isso está me matando. - afirmou triste Chris - Confesso que eu queria evitar o máximo de contato contigo mas não dá pra fazer isso. Definitivamente.

- Chris Colfer eu tentei fazer o mesmo mas depois de hoje mais cedo percebi que era um grande erro. - confessou frustrado - Eu não conseguia mais viver sem sua amizade. Você e suas coisas de nerd fazem falta na minha vida. - ri um pouco, fazendo o castanho rir também

- Idiota.

- Oh céus, senti tanta falta de você me chamando de idiota. - comemorou o moreno - Então vamos voltar com a nossa amizade de antes mesmo diante dos acontecimentos recentes?

- Uhm sim, aquela noite não significou nada certo?

- Estávamos bêbados Chris e tínhamos acabado de brigar com nossos namorados. Aí deu no que deu. - concordou

- Verdade... Então melhores amigos novamente? - questionou

- Melhore amigos novamente. - repetiu se aproximando para abraçar o amigo - Senti tanta a sua falta. Você não tem ideia.

- Eu também. - falou antes de se afastar do amigo - Darren, eu posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- Claro, pergunte. - respondeu

- Você contou para alguém o que aconteceu com nós? - questionou

- Não e nem pretendo contar. Esse é um segredo nosso. - afirmou sério

- Nem para Mia?

- Óbvio que não. Se ela descobre o que fizemos, nós dois seremos homens mortos. - falou com um pouco de medo

- Imagino, acho que seu conto pro Will morreríamos duas vezes. - comentou

- Ah, e falando em Mia, eu e ela fizemos as pazes. Ela chegou na minha casa pedindo perdão dizendo que estava errada...

_Tudo aconteceu na sexta-feira da semana anterior. Darren acabara de chegar em seu apartamento, depois de um longo dia de trabalho no set de glee. O que o moreno não imaginava era que ia encontrar sua namorada sentada no sofá esperando por ele._

_- Mia? O que faz aqui? - questionou ele surpreso_

_- Dare, eu vim aqui para me desculpar. - falou ela enquanto se levantava - Eu fui uma idiota extremamente infantil e ciumenta. - explicou a mulher se aproximando do moreno - Fui burra em não confiar em você. Não devia pensar e especular coisas que nunca aconteceram. - diz triste - Me desculpa? _

_- Não sei não Mia. - falou o homem se afastando - Essa não é a primeira vez que você briga comigo por conta disso. Quem me garante que isso não vai se repetir?_

_- Eu lhe garanto. - afirmou Mia se aproximando de Darren novamente - Eu te amo e confio em você. _

_Minutos depois Darren e Mia estavam na cama do moreno. O homem estava deitado sem camisa enquanto a mulher, que vestia apenas roupas intimas, estava sobre ele beijando todo o abdômen do moreno. Estava indo tudo bem até que ela percebe algo diferente perto do umbigo de seu namorado fazendo-a parar instantaneamente e olhar brava e surpresa._

_- Algum problema? - questionou confuso o homem_

_- Darren, por que tem um chupão bem na sua barriga? - perguntou com raiva a mulher_

- Oh céus, ela viu um chupão que... eu dei em você? - perguntou surpreso o Colfer

- Sim. Imagine o meu choque quando ela perguntou aquilo. Minha mente trabalhou como louca pra achar uma desculpa para aquilo. - afirmou Darren

- E como você contornou essa situação? - questionou curioso

- Bem, eu disse que aquilo não é um chupão e sim uma mancha que adquiri nas gravações. Eu bati com a barriga num lugar e aconteceu isso. - explicou

- E ela acreditou?

- Aham, por incrível que pareça.

- Ela é uma burra em acreditar nessa desculpa esfarrapada. Por Deus! - disse

- Burra ou não, ela acreditou e voltamos. Isso é o que importa. - comemorou

- Verdade... - concordou - Falando em voltar, eu meio que fiz as pazes também com Will. - contou

- Sério? Como? - perguntou surpreso

_Tudo aconteceu na tarde do domingo anterior. Chris estava em seu escritório escrevendo seu livro no notebook com Brian deitado no chão bem ao seu lado. Até que a campainha toca. O castanho levanta e caminha até a porta de entrada. Ele abre a porta e se depara com seu namorado, segurando um buquê de rosas._

_- Will? O que faz aqui? - perguntou surpreso _

_- Bem, eu vim falar com você. - respondeu - Essas rosas são para você. - falou entregando o buquê para o castanho_

_- Obrigado. - agradece pegando o buquê _

_- Eu posso entrar? - questionou exitante_

_- Sim, é claro. - falou abrindo passagem para o loiro e em seguida fechando a porta - O que você quer falar exatamente? - pergunta sério enquanto caminhava até a sala, onde Will estava_

_- Eu vim me desculpar. Não devia pensar coisas sobre você e Darren, e nem proibir amizade de vocês. O que senti foi uma crise de ciúmes idiota. Amar requer confiança e eu prometo que isso não vai se repetir._

- Uau. Nossos relacionamentos estão sincronizados. - percebeu Darren - Nós brigamos e voltamos quase ao mesmo tempo.

- Pois é, bem louco né? - questionou fazendo o moreno rir

- Aham - concordou - Pra você ver o nosso nível de amizade, combinamos até em nossos namoros. - comenta rindo

* * *

Depois da conversa franca, Darren e Chris voltaram a sua rotina antiga de amigos. Eles se falavam no set, por mensagens de texto e por meio de ligações. Tudo estava voltando ao normal.

Semanas depois, os dois marcaram de ver filme sábado a noite juntos já que seus namorados (as) estavam ocupados com assuntos de trabalho. Chris foi para casa de Darren levando bebidas e alguns petiscos, enquanto o moreno ia ceder a casa e o filme.

O castanho chegou 5 minutos depois do combinado. Ele tocou a campainha e esperou por alguns instantes até que o dono da casa abrisse a porta. Chris foi recebido por um Darren totalmente pálido e com um olhar cansado.

- Darren você está fazendo cosplay de mim? - questionou - Você está muito pálido, o que aconteceu? Está doente? - se aproximou soltando as bolsas que carregava e colocando a mão no rosto do amigo - Quer que eu te leve no hospital? Você está péssimo.

- Não Chris, isso não é necessário. Eu só acabei de vomitar, nada muito sério. - explicou tentando acalmar o castanho, porém no obteve sucesso

- Você vomitou? De novo? - questionou - Darren, você não está bem. Chord me contou que nos últimos dias, tiveram que interromper as gravações porque você teve ânsia de vômito. Você tem que procurar um médico Dare, isso pode ser grave. - falou preocupado - Promete isso pra mim?

- Tá bom, tá bom. Prometo que pedirei um dia de folga nas gravações e irei ao médico. Satisfeito? - disse já um pouco impaciente

- Muito. - sorriu antes de pegar as bolsas do chão - O que vamos assistir? - perguntou entrando na casa

- Já viu "A Nova Onda do Imperador"? - questionou o moreno enquanto fechava a porta e seguia o amigo

- Não. Quero dizer, já ouvi falar mas nunca cheguei a assistir. - explicou o escritor

- Ok, então vamos ver! - anunciou sorrindo

* * *

Os dois homens estavam assistindo o filme da Disney sugerido por Darren. Eles estavam sentados um do lado do outro com um pote grande cheio de pipoca entre os dois e ambos seguravam suas bebidas: enquanto Chris tomava sua coca-diet, Darren segurava sua garrafa de cerveja. Os atores assistiam em silêncio o longa quando o moreno falou de repente.

- Chris? - chamou o moreno

- Sim? - falou, olhando para o amigo

- Você gosta de pizza de pepperoni? - questionou Darren

- Gosto sim, por quê? - respondeu confuso

- É que me deu uma vontade enorme de comer uma. O que acha de pedirmos pizza? - sugeriu

- Por mim tudo bem. - sorriu

Darren então pegou o telefone e pediu uma pizza gigante de pepperoni pois sua vontade de comer era enorme. 10 minutos depois o entregador tocou a campainha e o moreno se levantou para receber e pagar pela comida. Depois ele caminhou de volta a sala deixando a pizza em cima da mesa de centro.

- Pizza de pepperoni! Yay! - disse comemorando, enquanto colocava a pizza na mesa de centro - Vou na cozinha buscar mais bebidas pra gente. Não comece sem mim.

- Ok. - respondeu sorrindo

O compositor caminhou até a cozinha e abriu a geladeira pegando uma lata de coca e uma garrafa de cerveja. Quando Darren a fechou, sua visão começou a escurecer e definitivamente não era um apagão na casa.

Enquanto isso Chris estava na sala esperando por Darren até que ele ouve o barulho de vidro quebrando.

- Darren? Está tudo bem aí? - questionou preocupado

Ele recebeu o silêncio como resposta. Agora infinitas vezes preocupado, Chris corre para cozinha e vê Darren desmaiado com suas mãos sangrando, graças ao vidro da garrafa de cerveja que ele ouviu cair.

- Darren? Darren acorda! - chamava desesperado Chris agora já sentado do lado do amigo

O castanho a beira das lágrimas de medo e de preocupação, começou a tirar um pouco dos cacos que estavam perto do corpo de Darren. Depois disso, o escritor não sabia mais o que fazer. Ele estava tão assustado. Foi então que ele pegou seu celular que estava em seu bolso e discou para o número de emergência.

- 911, qual é a sua emergência? - perguntava uma mulher

- Me-meu ami-go está desmaiado. Ele estava bem e do nada desmaiou. Eu não sei o que fazer. - explicava o Chris chorando desesperado

- Eu peço que mantenha a calma senhor. A equipe de salvamento já vai estar a caminho, só peço que você me diga o endereço. Tudo vai dar certo.

O castanho descreveu o endereço da casa de Darren e a atendente tentou tranquilizar Chris, dizendo que logo logo a ambulância ia chegar. Após o fim da ligação, o escritor apenas esperou pelo socorro. Ele estava desesperado já que parecia que suas suspeitas tinham fundamento: alguma coisa estava bem errada com o amigo. Porém o que Colfer mais queria era que seu melhor amigo ficasse bem, como aquela atendente disse.

* * *

Chris Colfer sempre odiou hospitais. Aquele lugar de médicos e enfermeiros trajando roupas brancas carregando pacientes em macas e cadeiras de rodas, onde se vê nos corredores pessoas chorando em comemoração ou em luto. Lugares como esse causava arrepios no castanho e definitivamente, ele não esperava que ia visitar um tão cedo.

Mas ele pensou errado. Colfer se via no corredor, andando de um lado para o outro a espera de notícias de Darren há mais de meia hora. Aqueles trinta minutos parecia uma eternidade para o castanho. A preocupação estava invadindo seu ser de tal maneira, que ele não tinha cabeça para ligar para família do amigo pra avisar sobre o acontecimento.

Para o alívio de Chris, uma enfermeira jovem de cabelos ruivos chegou para dar notícias sobre Darren.

- Alguém da família de Darren Everett Criss? - chamou a enfermeira

- Eu! Eu sou. - falou Chris caminhando até a mulher

- E você é? - questionou em desdém a ruiva

- Eu sou irmão dele. Adotado, é claro. - mentiu o castanho, com medo de ser barrado pela funcionária - Como ele está? Eu posso vê-lo?

- Me acompanhe. - afirmou ela antes de começar a caminhar - O senhor Criss está bem, ele só tem alguns cortes na mão que já colocamos os curativos. Nada muito grave. Mas alguém tem que trocá-los periodicamente após o banho. - explicou

- Ok, eu posso fazer isso. E o desmaio? questionou Chris enquanto seguia a mulher

- O doutor Dorman está analisando os exames que fizemos no senhor Criss e em breve ele vai aparecer no quarto para explicar o que houve. - explica antes de parar na frente de uma sala - Ele está aqui, e acordado, querendo falar com você Chris Colfer. - falou a mulher, para a surpresa do rapaz

- Você sabe que... - tentou dizer, sendo interrompido pela enfermeira

- Que você não é o irmão adotado de Darren Criss e sim Chris Colfer? Aham sei. Eu assisto glee e conheço vocês. Olha, ele estava chamando por você quando acordou. - falou ela piscando um dos olhos - Não se preocupe, não vou espalhar para o mundo o que vi aqui. Imagine o reboliço. - garantiu - Mas eu queria um autógrafo, se não for incômodo, é claro.

- Eu darei autógrafo com muito prazer. É só me trazer o papel e a caneta. - afirmou fazendo a garota dar pulos de alegria - Muito obrigado por tudo...

- Pamela. - finalizou a frase a jovem

- Sim, muito obrigado por tudo Pamela. - agradeceu sorrindo - Agora tenho que ver o crianção. Até mais. - disse o castanho enquanto abria a porta.

Chris ficou completamente aliviado ao entrar naquela sala de hospital e ver Darren sorrindo amplamente, e aparentemente bem. O moreno não parecia aquela pessoa que ele viu desmaiada numa cozinha. Ele era apenas o bobo, o idiota sem limites, o doce, o engraçado e o amoroso Darren Criss.

- Oi Chris. Achou que ia se livrar de mim assim tão fácil? - questionou em tom de brincadeira

- O que? Darren, eu morri de medo tá? - falou se aproximando da cama com os olhos lacrimejados - Eu não sabia o que fazer quando te vi desmaiado naquela cozinha. Eu morri de medo de perder e... - confessou com a voz embargada

- Ei, ei Chris. Vem cá, senta aqui. - chama apontando para a cadeira que estava do lado da cama que logo em seguida foi ocupada pelo castanho - Eu estou bem ok? Aquilo já passou. - diz antes de pegar uma das mãos do amigo - Você fez muito por mim. Mesmo nervoso você ligou pedindo socorro e se não fosse por isso, tudo estaria pior. Eu agradeço muito, estou te devendo essa.

- Que isso, amigos estão para isso. - afirmou, limpando as lágrimas com a mão livre

- É sério Chris. Obrigado mesmo. - insistiu, recebendo um aceno positivo do amigo - Agora me fala, o que você apronto enquanto eu estive fora?

- Bem, fiquei mais de meia hora andando de um lado ao outro no corredor. Eu estava morrendo de preocupação, eu só pensava o pior. - contou

- Aham, você não ia conseguir viver sem mim. - se gabou

- Ha-ha-ha. - riu de forma sarcástica - Nem se acha né Darren Criss?

- Mas eu posso. - brincou - Eu sou foda.

- Tá ok, "Senhor Foda" - diz num tom divertido - Enfim, depois a enfermeira chegou dando notícias suas e eu menti dizendo que sou seu irmão adotado.

- Sério? - questionou surpreso - Deixa eu adivinhar: ela não acreditou.

- Eu pensei que ela tinha acreditado na minha mentira, mas foi aí que ela falou que sabia que eu era Chris Colfer e definitivamente não era irmão adotado de Darren Criss. - disse em derrota

- A Pamela é um doce, ela me tratou muito bem enquanto fazia os curativos.

- Eu gostei dela. Ela prometeu que não contaria a ninguém que viu nós dois no hospital. Graças a Deus. - disse Chris

Antes que Darren pudesse falar novamente, o tal Doutor Dorman adentrou na sala. O médico parecia mais jovem do que Chris imaginava: Dorman era alto de cabelos castanhos curtos e tinha olhos verdes, e claramente parecendo ter uns trinta anos. Ele chegou segurando o prontuário do moreno.

- Como está se sentindo senhor Criss? - questionou o médico

- Estou bem melhor doutor. Não vejo a hora de voltar pra casa. - afirmou Darren, que ainda segurava a mão de Chris

- Isso vai ser em breve. Só precisamos monitorar o seu estado por algumas horas para aí depois te liberarmos. - explicou Dormam

- Doutor Dorman, a enfermeira me contou que você fez alguns exames em Darren e estava examinando o que exatamente aconteceu com ele. É algo grave? - questionou Chris

- Bem, não é grave. Apenas incomum para pessoas como ele. - começou a dizer o médico

- Como assim? Eu vou morrer? - perguntou preocupado o moreno apertando forte a mão do amigo

- Não senhor Criss. Você não vai morrer, pode ficar tranquilo. - tranquilizou o médico - Mas o motivo desse desmaio é algo extremamente raro Darren. E depois de ver os exames e ouvir os seus depoimentos de fatos ocorridos nesses últimos dias, tive a confirmação da minha teoria em relação ao seu caso.

- E o que seria? - questionou Chris curioso

- Senhor Criss, você apresenta um caso raro de gravidez masculina. - afirmou sério

- O que? - questionou alto Darren - Eu estou grávido?


End file.
